Happy Birthday Yax
by Texasman1836
Summary: Yax gets a great gift on his birthday.


It was a beautiful day at the Mystic Springs Oasis. All the animals were swimming, playing volley ball, sun bathing, and having orgies, but not Yax the owner of the nudest club. He was thinking about one thing and that was his birthday because it was only three days away.

Just then Emmitt Otterton showed up with his wife, Mrs. Otterton. "Hey, Emmitt," greeted Yax in a real low voice as if he was almost asleep. "I see you brought you sexy wife."

The Otterton's looked at each other with a smile. They both were nudists and they came to the club every Wednesday. They both liked Yax because he was funny, nice, and never forgot anything.

"You are looking good yourself, Yax." giggled Mrs. Otterton turning away in embarrassment.

The yak walked up to the female otter as if he was drunk. "You're so right." said Yax leaning down so he could look Mrs. Otterton in the eye.

Both Yax and Mrs. Otterton looked into each others eyes. Yax then reached out his right hand ran it across the female's hips.

"Hips don't lie." Laughed Yax. "But, Gazelle's hips really don't lie."

Emmitt Otterton smiled. "We all love the angle with horns, Yax," he sighed crossing his arms with a smile. "We all were at her concert after Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde helped bring peace to the city." he added as he and his wife went out into the pleasure yard.

The Yak shook his head in agreement and disappointment. He knew that Emmitt was right about Gazelle and he wanted nothing more then to have her at his birthday party, but she most likely would not hang around his part of town. Still he hoped that he would get to see the greatest singer in all of Zootopia soon.

The big day had finally come and Yax was happy because all of his friends were attending his birthday party. There was games, dancing, and orgies.

"This is one hell of a party!" laughed Yax as he danced with a tiger and a zebra.

Emmitt Otterton walked up to Yax. "I want you to know that we all have a big surprise for you, Yax." said Emmitt with a smile.

"I can't wait," laughed Yax, as he stroked the tiger's cock.

The tiger then stroked Yax's chin with a finger. "One kiss, my friend. For luck..."he said curling a seductive smile on his lips.

Unable to resist him, Yax placed his left hand on the tiger's face and his right hand on the tiger's ass. Yax and the tiger's lips met and they sheared a long, passionate kiss. As they kissed, the tiger ran his fingers through Yax hair and then his hands down the Yak's back until his hands were on his hips. Yax and the tiger then pulled away from their kiss.

"That was great, bro," sighed Yax, as he got down on his hands and knees. "Kiss my ass!" he laughed as he slapped his ass.

The tiger could tell that Yax was wanting him to do it, but he could not say no. The tiger got on his knees and placed one hand on the Yak's hips and lifted his tail with the other hand. The tiger leaned his head forward until his nose was almost touching Yax's ass. He stuck out his tongue and licked Yax's asshole with passion seven times. Yax let out a dreamy sigh as Nanga the elephant walked up.

"You want to kiss my big fat ass, Yax?" she asked leaning down revealing her ass.

Yax only laughed. "Nope!"

The tiger then kissed Yax's ass long and passionate. "My ass is happy," laughed Yax as the tiger pulled away and gave him a big smile. "Glad you love it." said the tiger heading to the pleasure pool.

"And what about me?" said Gazelle as she walked up to Yax. He stood there, breathless at seeing her nude figure. Her breasts were nice and firm looking, her womanhood was already wet, and her smile was a good sign of getting laid. Yax's dick became hard as steel and stood at full mast.

"Want to suck it?" he asked the sexy pop star.

Gazelle didn't need to answer that, because everyone in Zootopia knew that she was the queen of oral sex. There were times when she was caught giving blow jobs to members of the ZPD, Mr. Big's Polar bears and her tiger dancers, but that only fueled her flame of desire. Gazelle then got down on her knees and took hold of Yax and inspected his dick.

"I think I have found something much bigger then my tiger dancers," Gazelle smiled as she marveled at the size of Yak's dick.

"Then get sucking, babe," he sighed, as Gazelle took the head of his dick into her sweet mouth.

"Oh, Gazelle!" Yak moaned. He watched as her head bobbed down, engulfing maybe half of his dick, then back up again, then down and up again several times. She tongued Yax all over, wetting his entire shaft, then took him back into her mouth and bobbed her head all the way down until his entire 12 inches were in her mouth. Yax was at living his greatest fantasy, having his idol, Gazelle, deep-throating him.

"How's it feel, buddy?" Nick Wilde asked him.

Yax couldn't describe how good it felt if he tried.

"Gazelle, your mouth feels so good on my cock!"

The pop star's answer was a moan. She began to suck him off in earnest: while her head bobbed quickly up and down, her lips created a strong vacuum that intensified the feeling. Then she encircled the base of Yax's dick with one hand and used it to follow her lips up and down. She was working every part of his dick all of the time, and it did the trick. Yax felt the tingling start.

Suddenly, Gazelle stopped sucking Yax off. He looked upset as his intense feeling of pleasure began to die off, but the sexy pop star turned around, and dropped to her hands knees. With her ass in the air, she gave her right cheek a smack.

"Come and fuck me, Yax," she said with a smile that could seduce any male animal.

Yax almost shot his load at seeing Gazelle like this. He didn't want to keep her waiting, so took hold of her hips, lined his dick up with her pussy, and pushed his hips forward. Gazelle let out a loud moan as her lover for the day pushed his dick all the way in. Once he was all the way in, Yax pulled out, leaving only the head inside her, then pushed back in.

Chief Bogo walked up and watched Yax and Gazelle with lust and disappointment. He wanted to mess around with the pop star also. Then he got an idea.

"Will you suck my dick, Gazelle?" asked Bogo showing off his dick. "When you're done with Yax though." he added with a sly smile

Gazelle looked at Bogo with disgust. "When's your birthday, Chief Bogo?" she asked as if she was a club bouncer.

"Twenty second of February." he said calmly as he crossed his arms.

"What year?" asked the pop star raising an eyebrow.

"Every year!" growled Bogo.

"FUCK OFF!" snapped Gazelle pointing to the exit.

With that Chief Bogo turned to leave the party, but Gazelle gave one of her tigers a wink. The tiger gave Bogo a card that had an invitation to Gazelle's home for a hot time.

Now as Yax thrusted into his favorite pop star, Gazelle began groping and rubbing her breasts. She always loved being the one on the bottom, but that didn't mean she didn't like being the one who would take command. Yax then grabbed her horns and pulled her head up.

"Open your mouth!" he ordered with a smile. She obeyed. "Here comes the tongue," Yax said, locking lips with her. Their tongues rubbed across each other, each trying to pin the other, but Gazelle won that fight. After all, she was the queen of oral.

Once the kiss ended, Gazelle looked at Yax with those beautiful eyes of her. "Yax, please let me ride your dick," she begged. Yax smiled. He loved it when a girl went down on him, so he pulled out of her, laid down on the grass and waited for Gazelle to be his cowgirl.

Gazelle straddled Yax, lined her pussy up with the tip of his cock, and slowly sat down on it. "Oh, yeaaah," she said. Many of the men began stroking their dicks at the sight of Gazelle, as she began to move up and down on her lover for the day. Yax moved his hands up her body, starting from her firm ass, to tight belly, then to her beautiful breasts.

He gave her breasts a soft squeeze as she rode him. Her moans were loud and long.

"Gazelle, you're beautiful," Yax finally said.

"Thanks, Yax. You have a wonderful cock by the way." Gazelle replied. She kept moving up and down on Yax's shaft and increased her pace. He could tell she was nearing her orgasm. Her eyes closed and she ground her pussy on his cock as Yax began to play with her small tits. She slid a hand down and started fingering her clit as her thighs pumped her up and down.

"I'm about to cum, Gazelle!" panted Yax as the pop star bounced up and down faster.

Gazelle bounced faster and faster. Her tongue hung out of her mouth as she was about to orgasm. Yax felt like he needed to add some extra pleasure to his idol, so, he ran his left hand down her to her sexy ass. He gave her ass a tight squeeze, wile he used his right hand to keep groping her breasts.

Then, Gazelle came hard. Her pussy clapped tightly around Yax's dick as he felt his climax blast off. His semen didn't slowly trickle out like some leaky sink, but it was like an explosion of power going off inside her. But that was when Nick Wiled suddenly ran up, and shoved his dick straight up Gazelle's ass.

"Oh, Fuck my ass, Nick!" she screamed. However, that only made every male there rush forward. Soon, the beautiful pop star was caught in the middle of a gang bang. Gazelle did care, to her, the more dicks she had in her, the better.

Yax on the other hand was too tired to from having sex with Gazelle to do anything from stopping the horny males from having their way with his idol, soon he passed out to joys of hearing Gazelle's cries of pleasure she had multiple orgasms.

 **The End!**

Dax0042 helped me do the lemon, so he gets some of the credit as well.


End file.
